Class Trip to NYC
by Wonderbread1
Summary: Rory and her class take a trip to NYC. Guess who she meets there. Ep204 (first Jess ep)never happened
1. The Project

A/N: Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy (episode 204) hasn't happened yet. This story will be leading up to ep.204. We are at the beginning of season two in this story except that Rory never said I love you to Dean so he's out of the picture. Tristan hasn't gone to Military School yet but won't be one of Rory's love interests; he'll only be a friend. Max is long gone and Lorelei is still single. This may turn out to be a Javajunkie as well as a Literati, depending on YOU. Here we go! I hope you enjoy the ride.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"So, as a result of this project, our class will spend a day in New York." Ms.Henkel said. "And don't think that just because we are off of school property you may do as you please. This will strictly be a school project, nothing else. Make sure you capture every detail of the way New Yorkers act around strangers. But please, try not to get into any trouble. If the man or woman does not want to answer any of your questions, leave them be. You don't want to get mugged. Be ready to board the bus by 7:15, Monday morning. Class dismissed."  
  
All thirty kids, including Rory Gilmore, fled out of the classroom. 'Ah. Friday afternoon. Is there anything more pleasant?' Rory thought to herself as she walked to her locker.  
  
Rory closed her locker after getting her coat and books out. "Hey partner." A voice came from behind her. She turned around. Tristan. She couldn't believe Ms.Henkel put Rory and Tristan together for the project. A whole day in New York, spent with Tristan by her side. It was going to be hell on Monday.  
  
"What do you want Tristan?" Rory asked coldly.  
  
"Woah Mary! What's the matter? Did Bag-Boy dump you or something?" Tristan asked.  
  
"It's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of here or I'll miss my bus." Rory started walking away.  
  
A minute later, Rory reached the bus stop only to see it driving away. "Dammit Tristan!" Rory yelled in frustration.  
  
"Missed your bus, huh?" Tristan smirked.  
  
Rory jumped in surprise. She thought she was alone, but of course, when it came to Chilton and Tristan, she was never alone. "Can I help you?" Rory asked in sarcastic kindness.  
  
"No, but I can help you."  
  
"I doubt there's any way you can help me."  
  
"Well, I do have a car. Need a ride?"  
  
"I'd rather wait for the bus, thanks." Rory said without a bit of kindness running through her voice. She sat on one side of the bench and checked her watch. Another forty minutes until the next bus to Stars Hollow would come.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a ride? I bet that deep down inside, you do." Tristan moved from behind the bench, and sat next to Rory.  
  
She thought for a moment. 'A ride would be nice, albeit it's Tristan offering. The bus won't be here for almost an hour. Then it will take another hour to get to Stars Hollow. However with Tristan, it will only be half of an hour. Hmm.' "So, where's your car?"  
  
A/N- Please review! 


	2. The Dream

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys. (  
  
Karen Tenou (andraia154@hotmail.com) - Thanks for the review. I promise that there will be some Rory/Jess action soon!  
  
sickyoungchick- I admit that the first chapter was pretty short and plotless. I'll get to the good stuff soon. Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
sugarkane - I know that the chapter was short, 450 words including my LONG author notes. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the upcoming ones longer.  
  
Lil Lydee- Yes, Jess will be in this story, and no it will not be a trory (r/t) This will be a Literati (R/J) Thanks for the real cool review.  
  
Tayliz- Thank you for reviewing and also thanks for reading Happy Again. You're a great. fan?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Thanks." Rory said half an hour later. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door.  
  
"No problem Mary." Rory got out of the car and was about to close the door when Tristan said, "Hey, what are you doing later?"  
  
"Later tonight, or later this year?"  
  
"Later tonight." Tristan smiled.  
  
"Friday night at the Grandparents." Rory answered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tristan asked confused.  
  
"Long story. I have plans tonight."  
  
"You sure your plans can't include me?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Tristan."  
  
"Don't apologize. Later Mary."  
  
"Rory." Rory said under her breath as Tristan pulled away.  
  
~~~Monday  
  
"Mom, it's 7:00. Wake up." Rory said in a singsong kind of voice.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelei asked as she woke up.  
  
"Morning honey." Rory said in a gruff voice, trying to imitate Luke's.  
  
Lorelei sat up. "Oh, hey Rory."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not Rory. I'm Luke. You know, the guy who you flirt with every time you come to the diner." Rory said in her newly developed 'Luke Voice.'  
  
Lorelei got out of her bed. "I do not flirt with Luke." Lorelei denied.  
  
"Right." Rory started tucking in her Chilton shirt.  
  
"I do not flirt with Luke." Lorelei said sternly.  
  
"All right, all right, I believe you."  
  
"Good because it's true."  
  
The two walked out of Lorelei's bedroom and down the stairs. "Must have been quite a dream, huh?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't recall having any dreams at all last night. Sorry to disappoint you." Lorelei lied.  
  
"It's all right. I'll get over it somehow."  
  
"So, you going to New York today, huh?" Lorelei asked as she put two pop tarts in the toaster. Rory took care of the coffee.  
  
"Yeah. It's going to great except for the fact that Ms.Henkel put me and Tristan together for the entire day."  
  
"That's gotta suck." Lorelei said sympathetically.  
  
"It does." Rory grabbed a pop tart out of the toaster and filled her mug with coffee. "I gotta go catch my bus."  
  
"Bye sweet cheeks." Lorelei said kissing Rory on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet cheeks? That's new." Rory said while tying her shoelaces.  
  
"Well, I like to expand my horizon, you know. I like to try something different everyday. That's the new me."  
  
"The new you sounds great." Rory said as she stepped out of the house. "Bye bumble buns."  
  
"Bumble buns?" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"'Well, I like to expand my horizon, you know. I like to try something different everyday. That's the new me.'" Rory mocked.  
  
"Funny." Lorelei said sarcastically.  
  
~~~Chilton  
  
"So remember, on the bus, I expect that you sit next to your partner the whole time. No yelling, no eating, and most importantly, no moving while the bus is in motion." Ms.Henkel explained. Everyone was crowded in front of the buses entrance, with Ms.Henkel facing them, her back to the door.  
  
"So you're saying that we can move as much as we like at stop signs and red light?" Tristan joked. He was rewarded with laughter from most of the class.  
  
"Mr. DuGrey! Another sarcastic comment from your mouth will put you next to me on the bus. Now everyone, get in!"  
  
A/N- Another plotless chapter. Sorry about that. Please review!! 


	3. The Arrival

A/N- Hey dudes! Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
RoryLeighDugray- Thanks for reviewing! I'm not really into TRORY's, nut I do love Chad Murray. He is so hot!  
  
katem-23- Hi Katem! I'll try to keep the plotlessness to a minimum. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angeleyez- Thanks for the review. I'll try to deliver the R/Jness soon.  
  
CoffeeObsessed- I'm sorry for waiting two chapters until r/j actually meet. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sickyoungchick- your reviews aren't harsh. I actually THANK you for the reviews.  
  
TayLiz- Thanks for reviewing again. I know it was a boring chapter, but the more boring chapters there are now, the better the chapters will be soon. (HUH?)  
  
Bess- sorry about the mistake Bess, but I'm just going to leave it. Thank you so much for taking the time to review. (That goes to everyone who did review)  
  
prianka - Thanks for reviewing and not finding this chapter pointless.  
  
kristendotcom- thanks for enjoying the story. I just want to say that I love your story Sk8er Boi.  
  
Karen Tenou- I thought Bumble Buns was pretty funny/weird too. Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rory was the last one to get into the bus. She stood at the front and quickly scanned the area for an empty seat. Luckily, there was one left, so Rory quickly walked over to it and sat close to the window.  
  
"Excuse me Rory." Ms. Henkel said.  
  
Rory looked up startled. "Oh Ms. Henkel. Umm, what can I do for you?"  
  
"My instructions were that everyone must sit next to their partner for this project, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Rory mumbled.  
  
"Well, would you mind getting up and sitting next to Mr. DuGrey?" It was a demand more than a question.  
  
"No, of course not." Rory picked up her backpack from beside her and walked over to Tristan. "Would you move over a couple inches? You're taking up the whole seat." Rory asked Tristan grumpily.  
  
Tristan stopped talking to his friend who was sitting behind him and looked at Rory. "Sure." Tristan made space for Rory.  
  
"Thank-you." Rory said and pulled out a book from her backpack. She began to read.  
  
"That's a good book." Tristan said.  
  
Rory looked up from her book, interested. "You've read Oliver Twist?"  
  
"No, but I saw the movie and it was pretty good." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh yeah, the movies great." Rory mumbled. She started reading again. 'This is gonna be a long day.' She thought  
  
~~~  
  
An hour and some later, Ms.Henkel's class filed out of the bus, anxious. They followed Ms. Henkel for five minutes until they reached a coffee shop called 'Chug-A-Mug.' "From here on class, you are going to be on your own, with your partner of course. Now listen carefully. You must stay within a two-block radius of this coffee shop. If, however, you do get lost, ask someone on the streets for directions. It may be dangerous but it's the price you must pay for your own forgetfulness. Now everyone, you must meet me back here at 2:00, now later. Being even a minute late will result in docked marks. Do not lose sight of your partner and do not come back here without a finished project. You may leave."  
  
"So, where to first?" Tristan asked as he jogged up to a speedy Rory.  
  
"Why don't we find some kind looking person and ask them all of the questions on the list. We'll finish that fast and we might just have some extra time. Sound good?" Rory suggested. She'd love to spend some time in New York, just for fun.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
At 11:00 Rory and Tristan were done the project. "Thank-you Ms. Thomas for taking your time to answer our questions." Rory smiled at the nice lady who agreed to answer Rory's list of questions.  
  
"Your very welcome Ms. Gilmore. I enjoyed every bit of it." And with that the 70 year old woman waved goodbye and disappeared into the flock of people walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"So, we've got two hours. What do you wanna do?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory looked around. She saw a bookstore called 'Books R' Us' and immediately fell in love with it. "Let's go to that bookstore over there." Rory pointed to the bookstore she spotted.  
  
Tristan thought for a moment and saw that there was a Radioshack next door to the bookstore. "How about I go to Radioshack while you look around in the bookstore?" Tristan suggested. "We'll meet here at 1:30."  
  
"Great idea." Rory quickly crossed the busy street, careful to reach the other side alive. She walked into the practically empty bookstore and looked around. There were thousands of books; she was in heaven. The lady at the counter welcomed her.  
  
Rory walked through one of the six isles and picked up a book. 'Sounds great.' She thought after reading the first chapter and neatly placed the book in her arms.  
  
Ten minutes later, Rory had seven books in her hands that she was going to buy. She reached out to grab another book that caught her eye, but tripped over her untied shoelace, and fell onto the ground, dropping all seven of her books. Rory got up quickly and tried to regain her composure. She finally did and bent down to pick up her books. She was surprised to see another pair of hands helping her.  
  
A/N- Please review! I'll have the next chapter up on Thursday, at the latest. 


	4. The Goodbyes

A/N- Sorry for the slowness turtly updating skills off mine.  
  
Night Angel- Thanks for the review. Sorry for not updating really really soon:(  
  
Kyle- I'm trying to update as fast as possible. Im sorry for being so late:(  
  
Neurotic Coffee- Thanks for putting it on your favorites and reviewing:)  
  
Fatgirlpirate- The tension in the air is flying! You're right. Cool name by the way:)  
  
Sickyoungchick-Thanks for reviewing:)  
  
Angeleyez- Yes, its very obvious, I know:) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
RoryLeighDugray- Thanks for reviewing Chapter Three!  
  
Bull- Hi, I'll answer all you're points from your review. Mrs Henkel is my English teachers name. I'll start making the chapters longer, your right. There could be some kind looking people in NYC, who knows. This story takes place before Jess comes into the show. Sorry for misspelling two words.  
  
TayLiz- Thanks for reviewing so often:) You may even be my biggest fan:)  
  
phantas-magoria- The next chappie is right here! Chappie is such a cool word. Did you make it up? You should copyright it:)  
  
Prianka- Yup, you're right. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Here's the next chapter! Thanks for being so patient:)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rory looked up and saw the teenage boy's handsome face. She just stared at his beautiful brown eyes for a second until she finally realized that he was staring right back. Finally Rory broke the silence. "Thanks." She said, and picked up the remaining two books. She stood up.  
  
The boy also stood up and handed her the five he had picked up. "No problem." He ran his hands through his silky black hair. "Tale of Two Cities, great book." The boy said gesturing toward the book at the top of Rory's pile.  
  
"Yeah, I have it at home but it's not a hardcover so I saw this one here and it is a hardcover so I thought I'd get it." Rory babbled. 'Ugh, why did I tell him that! He must think I'm such a loser.'  
  
"Good idea." He replied.  
  
"Yeah." Rory sighed.  
  
Thirty peaceful silent seconds passed by of the two just looking at each other when the boy spoke. "My name is Jess by the way." He extended his right hand.  
  
Rory piled all the books into her left arm and shook Jess's hand. "Rory. Well technically Lorelei, but Rory for short."  
  
After a couple seconds their hands broke apart. "You should probably tie that." Jess nodded to her shoe.  
  
"Right." Rory kneeled down and neatly placed her books next to her. She quickly tied the lace and stood right back up.  
  
"So, nice outfit." Jess smirked.  
  
Rory looked down. Plaid skirt and royal blue sweater vest. Ugh. "Oh, well our class form Hartford is doing this project thing and we came to New York to do it."  
  
"That's cool." Jess looked at the bookshelf next to him. He picked up the book Rory was about to grab before she tripped. "You wanted this?" He handed her the book.  
  
"Yes thank-you." She smiled at Jess and took the book.  
  
"So, you like coffee?" Jess asked.  
  
"Love it."  
  
"I know this great place like three blocks form here."  
  
"I don't know." Rory hesitated. She wasn't supposed to go any further than two blocks from 'Chug-a-Mug' the coffee shop.  
  
"What do you've got to lose?" Jess asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Rory finally gave in and smiled. "I should probably pay for these first." She held up the books.  
  
"Me too." Jess pulled out a book from his pocket.  
  
Rory looked shocked. "Were you going to steal that?" She hissed.  
  
Jess smirked. "Relax, I was just putting it there so I could have free hands to browse around." Rory looked at him, not quite believing him. "Trust me." He said.  
  
"I barely know you."  
  
"Well, let's get out of here so you can get to know me."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later Jess led Rory to the small coffee shop called Stella's Diner.  
  
"Wow, this place reminds me of my favorite place back home." Rory said smiling. She sat down at a table in the diner. Jess followed suit and sat across from her.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice. I come here everyday." Jess confided.  
  
The waitress came to take their orders a minute later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple hours later, at 1:50, Rory laughed at Jess's comment and looked at her watch. "Oh crap!" She quickly got up and gathered her things.  
  
"What is it?" Jess asked concerned, also rising to his feet.  
  
"I was supposed to meet my partner in front of the bookstore twenty minutes ago. My bus leaves in 10!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Jess picked up his book from off the table. "I doubt your partners still waiting there. Where's your bus going to pick you up?" Jess asked.  
  
"In front of a coffee place four blocks form here." Rory ran to the door, but tripped on a chairs leg before she could reach it. "Damn!"  
  
Jess ran to Rory as she started to get up. "You all right?"  
  
"I think-" Rory stood but fell again because of a pain in her right ankle. "I sprained my ankle! I'm never going to make it to Chug-a-Mug in time." She whined.  
  
Jess thought for a moment then bent to help Rory up. He took her bag and put it on his shoulder. "Get on my back." He ordered.  
  
"Why!?" Rory asked confused.  
  
"Just get on my back, unless of course you want to miss your bus."  
  
"Turn around." Rory demanded.  
  
~~~~  
  
With three minutes left to spare, Jess and Rory arrived at Chug-a-Mug, where the rest of Rory's class, including Tristan, stood.  
  
Jess helped Rory off of his back. "Thanks so much Jess." Rory thanked.  
  
"Your welcome." Jess then noticed a guy his age coming toward them with a worried look on his face. He gave Jess an evil glare and smiled at Rory.  
  
"Where were you Rory? I waited in front of that bookstore for like 20 minutes and you didn't show. I was about to tell Henkel that you were missing. Are you all right"  
  
"Thanks for being so concerned Tristan, but I'm all right. I just lost track of time."  
  
"If you say so." Tristan just stood there and glared at Jess. Jess glared back.  
  
"Oh, um, Tristan this is Jess, Jess, Tristan."  
  
"Hi." The two said in unison.  
  
"Tristan, you can go. I'll be there in a sec." Rory said.  
  
Tristan reluctantly left the two alone and headed to the bus.  
  
"So, Jess, thanks so much for a great afternoon. I had an awesome time."  
  
"I aim to please." Jess smirked.  
  
"Bye Jess." Rory said sadly. She was positive she would never see him again.  
  
"Goodbye Rory." Jess said in the same tone Rory used.  
  
With those final goodbyes, the two walked, and limped, their separate ways.  
  
A/N- REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
